This is a single center, randomized, double-blind, parallel, vehicle controlled study evaluating the clinical effectiveness of topically applied GR66654X cream, 5%, in the relief of moderate to severe pruritus associated with psoriasis, atopic dermatitis, or lichen simplex chronicus.